


Armando planes

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki estaba convencido de que era un buen momento para planear el futuro de Yuuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armando planes

—Fuji-kun, pensé que sería una buena idea que comenzáramos a discutir sobre el futuro de Yuuta-kun...

Mizuki se vio interrumpido por la puerta, la cual fue cerrada con más fuerza de la necesaria por su gran rival.

Había previsto esa acción, ya que Fuji había llegado a desconectar al teléfono de su casa y apagar su celular la última vez que había intentado hablar con él, pero no dejaba de encontrarla molesta.

¿Cómo alguien que él había admitido como su rival podía ser tan inmaduro?

Mizuki sacudió su cabeza; no era el momento para pensar en los pocos defectos de Fuji Syuusuke.

Decidido a no rendirse sin importar cuánto tuviese que insistir, Mizuki presionó el timbre de nuevo, deseando internamente que esta vez la encantadora hermana mayor de Yuuta fuese la que atendiese la puerta. Así podría entrar y Fuji no podría seguir huyendo de él.

La suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues Fuji abrió la puerta de nuevo.

Al menos, pensó Mizuki, su rival había decidido afrontarlo en lugar de escapar.

—Como estaba diciendo —pronunció Mizuki, sonriendo—, este es el momento indicado para...

—No queremos comprar nada —lo interrumpió Fuji.

—Nfu, no dejan de sorprenderme tus bromas —replicó Mizuki de inmediato y dio un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Pero una vez más la puerta fue cerrada.

Incómodo por lo cerca que la madera estaba de su rostro, Mizuki resopló con molestia y dio un paso atrás. Su paciencia no era eterna y comenzaba a pensar que era mejor tomar decisiones sobre el futuro de Yuuta por su cuenta en lugar de hablar con Fuji sobre ello, mas antes de rendirse lo intentaría una vez más.

Aun así, el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese tocar de nuevo el timbre.

Mizuki consideró no contestarlo, pues estaba en algo mucho más importante que cualquier razón por la que alguien podría estar llamándolo, mas al fijarse en la pantalla del aparato y ver el nombre de Yuuta cambió de idea.

—Yuuta-kun —habló Mizuki con un deje de impaciencia— ¿pasa algo?

—Mizuki-san —dijo Yuuta con lentitud—, dime que no estás en mi casa...

¿Así que Fuji había llamado a Yuuta? Mizuki sonrió, parcialmente satisfecho por la acción de su rival.

Habría preferido que Fuji aceptara frente a él que quería incluir a su hermano en una conversación tan importante, en lugar de comportarse como lo había hecho, pero al menos Fuji había sido honesto con Yuuta

—Claro que lo estoy, Yuuta-kun —respondió Mizuki, ahora de buen humor—. Sería grandioso si vienes a hacer parte de la conversación; es sobre tu futuro, al fin de cuentas.

Al otro lado de la línea Yuuta suspiró, mas no cortó la llamada y aceptó ir cuando Mizuki le insistió que lo hiciera.

Era evidente que ahora iba por un mejor camino y Mizuki no dudaba que, una vez le asegurase a Fuji que Yuuta llegaría pronto y se uniría a ellos, su rival al fin lo dejaría entrar.


End file.
